


The Most Difficult Question to Ask

by Clockwork_Contessa



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Contessa/pseuds/Clockwork_Contessa
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 23





	The Most Difficult Question to Ask

Garrus was nervous. He had planned everything, in depth, and he repeated the plan in his mind while he waited for Shepard to finish getting ready. Drinks, dinner, dancing. He wanted to recreate their first “date” two and a half years ago, in the Citadel. Before the end of the Reaper war almost took her away from him, for the second time. The universe had been rebuilt since then, and he and Shepard had begun to have a sense of normalcy in their relationship. Things were still life and death at times, that was part of being in the military, but he wasn’t scared every time they left the Normandy that one of them wouldn’t come back. 

He’d asked Kaidan for advice when he first considered the idea, and Kaidan had stressed that Garrus make it personal for him and Shepard. An expression of love and sentiment that only she would understand. Garrus liked that, and he knew Shepard would too. So he planned, running ideas past Kaidan and appreciating the support. Now here he was, about to ask what would probably be the most important question he’d ever asked before. And he was nervous. 

The doors of the main batter opened, pulling Garrus out of his thoughts. He hoped to see Shepard, and was mildly disappointed to see Kaidan instead. “Tonight’s the big night, right Garrus?” Kaidan said. 

“Shh!” Garrus scolded. “She’ll be here any minute.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to tell you to keep calm,” Kaidan replied. “Anyone with a pulse can tell that you two are meant to be together.” 

Garrus appreciated Kaidan’s support. “Thanks, Kaidan. You know, when we first met I wasn’t sure what to think of you. But you’re okay.”

“Thanks, I think?” Kaidan laughed. 

It was that moment when the doors opened again and Shepard came in. She looked beautiful. Garrus could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen Shepard in a dress, but each time she truly shined. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Garrus, I’m ready-“ she started to say. “Oh, Kaidan. Hi. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

“I was on my way out, actually. Just came by to check the calibrations of the main gun.” Kaidan left, and Garrus felt relieved. 

Kaidan was right. He needed to relax. He took a deep breath, looked at Shepard, and said, “You ready to go?” She nodded. 

Cortez took them in the Kodiak to the Silver Coast Casino, and Garrus led them to the bar. It wasn’t the same bar they had been in before; that bar had been destroyed when the Citadel crashed, but it looked similar enough. He disappeared long enough to get drinks. “Cheers,” he said, clinking his glass against hers.

“What are we drinking to?” Shepard asked, cocking one eyebrow. 

“To whatever you want to drink to. Friends, health, the stunningly handsome turian supplying you with alcohol,” he winked. 

“How about all of the above?” she said, smiling. 

“To all of the above, then,” Garrus said, before taking a large sip from the glass. 

The music changed to a slow tango. “I love this song, let’s dance!” Shepard said, halfway to the dance floor. Garrus chuckled to himself. The last time they danced she had led him, but he had been watching vids Joker gave him. He was ready to surprise her. He joined his partner on the dance floor, placing one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. He spun her, carefully, then led her into a dip. 

“Garrus Vakarian,” she said, shocked. “When did you become such a good dancer?”

“You know me, Shepard. Always full of surprises.”

The two of them moved across the dance floor like they had been dancing together their whole lives. Before he knew it, the song was over, and Shepard was laughing. They went back to their seats at the bar, and Garrus got them two more drinks. He had planned on waiting until after dinner, but he found himself losing control of his nerves, despite his calm exterior. He wanted to ask her already, but he was struggling to find the right words. 

“Shepard, the happiest moment of my life was seeing you turn on the mercs on the bridge in Omega. Knowing you were alive was a light I didn’t know I needed. That light grew brighter as I got to know you.” She smiled at him and took his hands in hers. She started to say something but Garrus cut her off. “I never thought what started as one night of fun before storming the gates of hell would turn into this. Those six months you were on earth were some of the hardest of my life. I had no idea if I was going to see you again. I…” he started faltering. This was harder than he expected. Words alone could not describe how he felt about her. He hoped she knew. 

“I know, Garrus. I felt the same way too.” 

He wanted to look her in the eye, but he was struggling. He had been so calm and collected when he practiced this speech on the Normandy, but now? The words he had planned were slipping out of his head. But he realized the words didn’t matter. He took a deep breath, and continued. “That day on the Presidium, when you told me you loved me, was one of the best days I had ever had. Knowing that despite the chaos and the terror of the war, you still wanted to be with me…I don’t think I can tell you how much that meant to me. Seeing you run toward the Citadel, toward Harbinger and its lasers, I’ve never been more scared.” He was shaking; he hoped she couldn’t tell. He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket. “It’s been two years since the end of the war, and I continue to be amazed at the woman you’ve become. I’ve been honored to be a part of your life, and I want to be with you for the rest of mine.” 

Shepard’s eyes grew wide as he pulled out the little black box. “I wanted to wait until dinner, but I just couldn’t. Forgive me if I don’t get down on one knee,” Garrus said. “I’m not as flexible as I used to be—war injury.” She laughed at that. He opened the box, and she saw the ring. “Shepard,” Garrus said softly, “Would you make me the happiest turian in the galaxy? Will you marry me?” 

She flung herself at him so hard he almost dropped the ring. “Of course I will!” 

They knew people would disapprove. Despite Shepard’s efforts during the Reaper War, turian-human relations were still strained at times. Turian-human relationships were still considered taboo. Xenophobia would always exist, there was no helping that. But nothing, not even another Reaper war, would keep the two of them apart anymore.


End file.
